halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Extra Outcomes
Troy Hydra Susano Alyoshka's World Fell Justice |role=Mercenary contractor Intelligence provider |products= |hidec= |founding= |dissolved= |era= Rebuild Era Necros War |affiliation= }} Extra Outcomes is a mercenary contracting company, formed in the mid-21st century and operating with little interruption until the 27th century. Initially an -based company, Extra Outcomes operated as a face company and funding source for the infamous assassins known as the X Group, but it would eventually expand to become the single largest mercenary contractor known in Human space. Becoming a major force within the , the company was nearly destroyed when the war ended due to lack of planning, but after a few decades it recovered and rose back to prominence once more by the time of the . It would continue to primarily accommodate dissident forces up to and through the , in the fallout of which the company was forced to tone back much of their work, going underground while evading ONI's prying eyes. However, during the , the began to use Extra Outcomes in secret, hiring mercenaries to serve under and fight against the Covenant, both during and immediately after the War. Throughout the post-War and Rebuild eras, mercenaries were increasingly viewed as a legal and preferable option when protection from pirates was required, and as such Extra Outcomes once again regained its former source of income. This expansion was also made possible by the fact that during the Rebuild Era, Extra Outcomes had expanded to incorporate mercenaries from other species, offering contracts to not only the but also to other members of the AUR. During the late days of the century, however, when the and Remnants were gaining strength, Extra Outcomes decided to accept contracts from these groups as well, which eventually led to a second banning of the company when ONI presented trial in the AUR Supreme Court that the company had supported insurgent activities with their contracts. History Beginnings Founded in 2053 by a businessman known as Mizuni Yoko, Extra Outcomes was a product of the man's criminal endeavors, pursuits he followed due to his inconsequential-altruistic views,To say I had a hard time discovering a good term for Mizuni's ethical views is an understatement. The concept was very simply: "the end justifies the means." Finding a term for this was excessively difficult. I finally settled, after four days, on inconsequential-altruism, combining the "you need a good outcome" perspective from Consequentialism with the "betterment of humanity" idea from Altruism wherein he believed a course of action's end justified the means so long as the end was for the greater good. Initially created as a legitimate accounting and business logistics company meant to fund Mizuni's less-than-legal activities, the corporation's buildings soon began to be used to house meetings and store supplies for the criminals. Known as the X Group,Named after the assassin's group from the novel ''Saint'' the criminal organization was composed of many of the best mercenaries available, organized by Mizuni's associate, Bernard Stevens, a veteran member of the Russian Spetsnaz who served during World War III. Due to the increased use of illegally-hired mercenaries during the immediate post-World War III period, Extra Outcomes started becoming more and more powerful as years passed, gaining exponentially greater contracts by its second year in business. However, even as Extra Outcomes grew in power and influence, the mercenary portion of the business continued to recede into the shadows, with numerous fail-safes, security measures, and other precautions being put into place to ensure that the true purpose of Extra Outcomes was not discovered. By the turn of the 22nd century, Extra Outcomes itself had practically ceased to exist as an entity, serving only the purpose of acting as a front company for the X Group, which had ceased to refer to itself as a separate group. Serving as a major force during the , the approached Extra Outcomes in 2159 to hire a group of mercenaries which were then used to spark rebellions on and the , actions that would later help ignite the . Once the Interplanetary War proper began, Extra Outcomes would be contacted by not only the Friedens, but the as well, and mercenary contracts were penned in record numbers, bolstering the rebel's forces quite heavily. These mercenaries would prove to be highly useful to the insurgent causes, even leading to victory for the secessionists in multiple battles and operations. Extra Outcome's business during the Interplanetary War was beyond any high point ever reached previously. With both rebel factions requiring mercenaries for the war, as well as additional requests from other forces such as the short-lived and some black operations elements within , finding mercenaries soon became a problem, leading Extra Outcomes to form partnerships with criminal underworlds and newly-formed mercenary training groups. Unfortunately, David Henn, the current CEO of Extra Outcomes, did not recognize the danger in the fact that contracts were becoming harder to fulfill, and instead continued to push forward with these commitments. Soon enough, the plan backfired, and the lack of available mercenaries plunged the over-committed company towards bankruptcy, and the end of the war in threatened to capsize the entire corporation. Rebellion Amongst The Colonies When the Interplanetary War came to a sudden halt in 2170, Extra Outcomes found itself very suddenly in dire straits, as the promised payments for their final round of contracts were never received. This would become a major issue, as many of the mercenaries that had been contracted out had survived the fall of the insurrectionist factions, and still expected their payment. Without the money to pay these mercenaries, the company's future seemed to rest on filing bankruptcy, but this brought with it the threat of possible criminal investigation or death-threats from their former mercenary employees. All would have been lost for the company had it not been for the quick thinking of ONI agent Howard Schmidt. A leader among the black operations groups that had hired mercenaries during the Interplanetary War, Schmidt recognized the fact that a mercenary contractor was a useful asset, one that should not be torn apart by its own mercenaries. So, requisitioning funds from almost defunct projects in other sectors of ONI, Schmidt managed to eliminate most of the company's debts to the mercenaries, while Extra Outcomes was quickly contracted out for several "clean-up" operations in the post-war. This would continue for a few years, managing to keep the company afloat until Schmidt installed his brother, Garett Schmidt, into power as the company's CEO, ensuring at least temporary loyalty to ONI and, by extension, the UNSC. Garett would manage to revive the company, contracting out smaller groups of mercenaries as private corporation guards, as well as other, similar cases, but in later life he and his brother experienced a falling out, leading to Garett cutting all ties with ONI and ensuring that Extra Outcomes' assets were not being monitored. Although illegal activities were nonexistent at that time for Extra Outcomes, Garett nevertheless placed a memorandum on such actions, one which lasted until his death in 2217. After this, the company would continue with Garett's procedures and style of business, attempting to keep out of government or military contracts up until 2253, when they began to accept small contracts once again, though nowhere near the amount during the Interplanetary War. Having little work throughout the latter half of the twenty-third century, The Great War Rebuild Era Necros War Associates Since the Interplanetary War, Extra Outcomes has come to rely on its associations with mercenary groups, forming contracts with the organizations or, at times, buying them out and making the groups direct subsidiaries of Extra Outcomes. These group have always varied, ranging from small armies to three-man teams, from rookies troopers squads to the galaxy's best assassins, and after the Great War the variety became even greater with the induction of the former Covenant species' mercenaries, soon followed by Plainsfierian, Machina and Vorenus soldiers of fortune. In part, the very success of Extra Outcomes is derived from this large variety of options. Using its well-trained handlers, Extra Outcomes ensures that the correct mercenary unit is picked for each mission in such a way as to bring optimum success. Already well-polished by the beginning of the Interplanetary War, and practically perfected through the course of the war, the process for deciding which unit to pick is stream-lined and simple, ensuring that the contract is fulfilled in the least amount of time possible, ensuring a greater profit. Blades of Vengeance Traditionally, the Sangheili are known as an honor-bound civilization that use war and other martial contests to prove their worth and skill, with a sense of honor pervading everything that they do, seemingly no matter how trivial. While true in part, this does not account for all members of the Sangheili: the Blades of Vengeance accounts for most of these remnants. Formed initially from a small group of Sangheili that found themselves incapable of settling down and returning to normal, peaceful lives after the end of the Great War, they formed a mercenary group and began to hire themselves out to the highest paying client. Eventually, the Blades of Vengeance agreed to an alliance that Extra Outcomes presented, and has since gained most of their contracts through the corporation. Being one of the first non-Human mercenary groups to join Extra Outcomes, the Blades are seen in a different light from other subsidiaries in this sense, accused by some to even have special representation and privileges because of their first member status. However, if their is any sort of special privileges given to the Blades, it is merely a product of their superb performance: one of the most effective groups in all categories of operations, the Blades are effective, as well as expensive. In addition, many of the newer members of the Blades are much more aggressive and ruthless than former members, being called honorless by other Sangheili for their lack of traditional values. As a side note regarding the Blades, it is often a point of contention among their members regarding the acceptance of contracts that involve killing Sangheili, due to some of the members oaths of honor to different clans and states within the Sangheili culture. As such, missions involving Sangheili targets are either passed over the Blades of Vengeance, or tacitly examined to ensure the least qualms amongst the Blades members. Bloodied Fist Unsurprisingly to most, one of the largest subsidiaries that Extra Outcomes has is the Bloodied Fist, an alliance of three clans exiled from Jiralhanae Alliance space for crimes against the High Chieftains. While the exact details of the crime are unknown, it is known that at least part of the act was involved the clans massacring a large group of other Jiralhanae who had insult them. Found unacceptable even by Jiralhanae standards, the clans were driven from the Alliance, forced to either find an existence in other areas of AUR space, or join the Remnants. The clans remained together for the most part, though a small portion joined the Remnants and a few more left to pursue their own interests. Led primarily by Chieftain Aggrivus and his clan, the group took the name of the Bloodied Fist and became known for their pillaging and plundering of Remnant and Pirate space, all out of simple blood-lust. Naturally, when tales of these Jiralhanae eventually reached the ears of Extra Outcomes, the contractors decided that attempting to bring them under their wing would be in the company's best interest. Though difficult to acquire due to the stubbornness of the Jiralhanae, the Bloodied Fist eventually came under the control of Extra Outcomes. Being trained in the Jiralhanae way, tactics are of little concern to the brutes, who deal with their foes through sheer, blunt force and all-out assaults, leading Extra Outcomes to become leery of what missions they are deployed on. Despite not being useful in missions requiring intelligence gathering or stealth, the power behind this small army is more than enough to justify the continued partnership, as no other group is quite as useful during battles. Brotherhood of Kain Formed at an uncertain time roughly two thousand years prior to the Great War, the Brotherhood of Kain is without a doubt the oldest group to have ever been associated with Extra Outcomes. According to the claims made by the Brotherhood, as well as some supporting historical evidence, the Brotherhood was originally some form of cult based around the teachings of their leader, a man named Kain who was believed to be immortal. This cult would remain in the shadows of society, constantly trying or succeeding in manipulating civilization to their own ends, whether it be political machinations or assassinations. This mindset would continue for so long that no one, not even the leaders of the Brotherhood would remembered the original goal of the cult, though some have suggested that Kain - the original leader, and the moniker that each successive leader would use, claiming to be a rejuvenation of the original - knew what the prime objective was. Over time, the Brotherhood would move away from its cult-like aspects (though some would remain even into the 27th century), while becoming more and more an assassin's group. Throughout the 19th, 20th, and 21st century, the Brotherhood of Kain was a major force in the assassin's world, with numerous famous assassins and their assassinations (including, purportedly, the infamous John Wilkes Booth) being associated with the Brotherhood and its actions. Later, in the 20th and 21st centuries, numerous terrorist attacks would be funded or carried out by the Brotherhood or its associates, up until the 2040's when they were contracted to assassinate then-President Matthew Gholson in the build-up to World War Three. Despite the success of their act, this course of action would lead to their near annihilation when General Anthony Goodhue launched a counter-terror campaign to destroy the organization.This is a reference to an old World War III fanfic that I attempted to create and soon after deleted for noobishness. Nevertheless, I took this idea as a subtle nod to it Nowhere near as powerful as they had once been, the Brotherhood slipped back into the shadows of the world, where it would reside forevermore. Heretofore, the Brotherhood had acted as if invincible, striving for their own ends and doing whatever they felt necessary to achieve them: after this near-extinction, the group would instead become assassin's for hire, intent on survival in any fashion, though some would continue to believe in the old dreams of the "first Brotherhood." Many of these agents were the best of the Brotherhood's old guard, and would soon enough form an elite division called the "Black Hand," continually training and accepting only the best agents in the Brotherhood. By the time of the Interplanetary War, the Brotherhood was approached with the proposition to form an alliance with Extra Outcomes. Although initially offered a deal that made them little more than subsidiaries, the Brotherhood eventually brokered a deal that allowed for an associate's status in the organization, and they quickly became one of the most contracted groups of the war. Afterward, they would continue to receive work up into the Insurrection, though the temporary banning of mercenary use would serve to push the Brotherhood back several paces after their vast gains in the past decades. During the Great War when mercenaries surged in use once more, the Brotherhood began to perfect their long-time affection for poisons, toxins and other such banned weaponry. Both during the war and in the post-war period, the Brotherhood would be deployed as assassins, saboteurs, and interrogators, performing above many expectations, and managing to aid the war efforts greatly. In addition, during the post-war period the Brotherhood would form the "Marked of Kain" division, specialists in cybernetics and cybernetic augmentations, which would become another sought after unit. Claws of Eayn Dragon's Teeth The Dragon's Teeth originated as an amalgamation of several Asian mafia groups, most notably the Japanese Yakuza. The Yakuza managed to take control of the other groups, and they became the most notable mafia group in UNSC space, spanning across most of its' planets, and easily taking out opposing forces in the most secretive of manners, usually poisoning. Praying Mantis Praying Mantis is a rather odd group of mercenaries: their mannerisms, lifestyles and beliefs largely resemble those of Buddhist and Taoist monks, but they are more deadly than any known assassins, making them some form of unholy ninja monks. According to their records, the earliest knowledge of their existence places them in a small Buddhist temple in the southern Tibet mountains. From there, they've spread across UNSC space, making major bases on mountainous worlds where they can build secluded temples. Pievue Armaments More of a black market mercenary supplier than an actual group of hired guns, Pievue Armaments originated in France and has since spread to numerous systems near the Sol System. It has since become the most widely used supplier of mercenary groups, though it is constantly under watch by Extra Outcomes due to severe and deadly threats from ONI on secret technology leakages. Criminal organizations Rebel faction relationships Singular Agents *Ath 'Taranee *David Kahn *Miranda Talavera *Agent 12 *Ro'nin *Kenpachus *Mordred & Diana * * Sources